Opposites Attract
by jackjack2000
Summary: Draco and Hermione are made heads of the schools. Will they put aside their differences or fight? But will they fall in love in the process. rr please.
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Opposites Attract**

**Disclaimer: **_J.K's work. Not mine._

**Summary: **_Draco and Hermione are made heads of the schools. Will they put aside their differences or fight? But will they fall in love in the process._

* * *

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A kind short lady asked them, pushing a trolley full with sweets and chocolates. "No thank you, we'r-."

"I would like some." Ron interrupted Hermione and he ran to the trolley outside their compartment. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, and chuckled when they saw how excited Ron was.

"Harry, I'm glad voldermort's dead. You were really good out there." Hermione said and Harry beamed, they had won the war. "But the real mystery was Malfoy wasn't fighting for the dark side? I mean, I did not see him in the war."

"Maybe he decided not to fight for the dark side. Maybe." He said and she shrugged, "I doubt it.. His father's a death eater. He's in slytherin. And he was not in the war. Maybe your right.. I hope his not here to ruin my year." She said and Harry raised a brow at?" her. "Your year? Something must be special if you say that this is your year. Why is that' he asked and she slowly took out a badge, it read, 'Head Girl'

She gave the badge to Harry as he studied it, his eyes grew wide open and looked from the badge to Hermione. He laughed and gave Hermione a bear hug.

"Congratulations! I knew you'd get it!" Harry whispered to her ear. "What are you two doing?" a voice asked and both of them saw Ron, carrying a lot of sweets. "She'll tell you." Harry said and Hermione stood up, and gave Ron the badge.

He took it and looked at it. Then, his mouth hanged open and he dropped his sweets. He too gave Hermione a hug, he carried her and swing her. Hermione laughed. "I knew it! Congratulations!" He said.

"My my Weasley, already cheating on your girlfriend, what's her name? something Brown. Whatever."

Three of them saw their worst enemy, Draco Malfoy and his cronies. "Why is it any of your business, _Malfoy_?" Hermione spat as Ron let her go. "For your information, our Hermione got Head Girl." Ron said with triumph and Draco just laughed. "So? I got Head boy." When he said this, Hermione screamed, "YOU GOT TO BE JOKING!"

"I can prove it to you." He said and took out his badge. _Crap,_ Hermione thought. _I'll be sharing a common room with HIM!_ Hermione, Harry were speechless, especially Ron. Draco roared with laughter and Hermione gulped. "W-well…. Congra-Con-Congratulations." She stuttered and Draco just gave her a smirk. As soon as he left the compartment, Ron yelled at her. "What was the "Congratulations" for?!"

"Since I'm going to live with him for a year, I might as well be civil towards him!" she yelled back, red in the face.

"Yeah. but what if he is not civil towards you?" Harry asked, and Ron nodded.

"Then, I'll have to talk to Professor McGonagall." She said and looked at her watch. "Look at the time! We have to change to our robes. Hurry up." She said and left, leaving both of them dumbfounded. After they changed and got to the great hall. The sorting ceremony began.

After a few minutes which felt like hours for dear Ron. "Oh god, can't they hurry up?" he muttered under his breath, Hermione just glared at him. After the first years were in their houses, Professor McGonagall stood up to make the speech since Professor Dumbledore was dead. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like all of you to give a hand to our new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Eunice." The professor stood up, nodded to the crowd. Harry took a good look at her, she looked very familiar.  
He brushed it aside as she sat down. "And I know each and every one of you know who our Head girl and Head boy. The forbidden forest is forbidden to all students, I guess I have said enough. Enjoy your dinner." She said and the empty plates and goblets were filled with food and drinks. After the dinner was done, Hermione went off to meet with Professor McGonagall. She knocked on the door, "Come in."

"Um.. Professor? You wanted to see me?" she asked and she saw Draco Malfoy, smirking. She ignored his look and turned back to the professor. "Your common room is located on the 7th floor. You can see a portrait of you both there. The password is your choice. Now off you go. Oh and please be civil towards each other." She said and the both of them left. Hermione and Draco were walking in silence till Draco said something that made her go…… Crazy.

"So… mudblood. How's Weasel coming along? Still cheating on his girlfriend with you? I bet you begged him."

"Can't you just shut up for five seconds!" she screamed and he did not move a flinch. He gave her a I-Don't-Care look which made her even more mad.

"Nothing.. It's just that, its fun tormenting you." He said and she glared daggers at him. "Glaring at me won't do you any good, it'll just make you uglier, and when you try to be smar-."

"You talk too much." She said and walked past him. He stood there, mouth hanging open. "What? Cat got your tongue?" She said and kept on walking, Draco felt his face go red. He walked up to her and blocked her way. "Excuse me." She spat and tried to push him aside but he was too strong. He grabbed both her hands to stop her from moving.

"How dare you insult me like that?" He asked in a low, threatening voice that could make anybody beg for forgiveness. But for Hermione here, didn't feel a thing. She just stared at him, raised a brow at him.

"I just did, Malfoy. Get over it. You don't scare me one bit Malfoy." she said and he looked at her, no one had talked to him like that. "You _really_ are something, Malfoy. Something _really ugly_ might I add."

Draco glared at her and held her arms so tight, she was squirming with pain. "_Let go of me_!" she screamed and he immediately let go of her. She stumbled to the floor, rubbing her arms. She saw Draco towering above her, she saw him breathing heavily. Then her vision became blurry, she closed her eyes and realized it was tears. She quickly wiped it away, hoping Draco couldn't see her crying. She slowly got up, and still saw Draco standing there, looking at her. They both stood there, inches away from each other.  
"Sorry." She spat with great amount of disgust and walked away from him.

"What did you say?" he asked, and she kept on walking. "Granger! What did you say?" Draco caught up with her. He got hold of her hand, but she jerked it away.

"Don't _touch _me, you freak!" she cried, and soon tears started pouring from her eyes.

* * *

Draco _cringed. _

**_Author's Note: I will continue if i have at least four reviews. Naaah.. At least three reviews. Flames are welcome. But not too hot alright? _**


	2. Hero

**Opposites Attract**

**Disclaimer: **_J.K's work. Not mine._

**Summary: **_Draco and Hermione are made heads of the schools. Will they put aside their differences or fight? But will they fall in love in the process._

* * *

Draco stood there, looking at her. Hermione was kneeling on the floor, sobbing. He didn't know what to do; he never liked to see girls cry. He's seen his mother cry a couple of times, he's seen Pansy cry a couple of times. He bent down, and started stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly.

He put a hand on her shoulder, and Hermione looked up. She started to smile, a small smile.

"Merlin, I feel very silly. Crying in front of you like this." She said, and Draco helped her up. "Sorry. I-."

"It's fine. Now let's just go." He interrupted her, and started walking away. The both walked in silence until they've reached the portrait. It was a picture of a swing in a park, with trees and flowers. "So this is it."

"I don't think so." Hermione said and scratched the nape of her neck. She walked up to the portrait and studied it. Suddenly, a woman came and sat on the swing. Hermione jumped back, and they both looked at the woman. The woman was wearing a red dress that fitted her perfectly and roses on her head.

She was humming some sort of tune, and throwing the petals from her basket. She was beautiful. Her hair was brown, kind of bushy. Her eyes were chocolate brown, which you can melt into. And her smile- which can make any guy worship the ground she walks on- is _nice_. Her features were exactly like Hermione.

"Well? Are you going to stay out here, or give me the password?" she asked, in some sort of bossy tone. Just like Hermione. Draco stared in awe, and looked from the woman to Hermione. _**Hermione will look like this when she grows up?**_ He thought.

"Brimstones."

The portrait swung open and they both went in. "Brimstones? What kind of password is Brimstones?" Draco asked, and she shrugged.

"I couldn't think of anything else! You think it's so easy to make a password while you were just goggling at that girl in the portrait!" Hermione snapped, and her hands on her hips.

"I mean come on, Brimstones?! What are brimstones anyway?" he said, and faced her.

"You know what. I don't want to stand here all day fighting about passwords. Tomorrow we can change it." She said and they both walked in separate ways, going to their rooms. Minutes late they both came down.

"Wrong room."

They both walked the other way separately and soon were in their rooms.

"Finally!" Hermione said, and pulled on her pajamas. She lay on her bed, thinking about just now. Then her eye started to become heavy, and soon, she was sleeping.

* * *

Next morning, Hermione woke up feeling dizzy. She looked at her calendar, it was Saturday. _**Thank god**_, she thought. _**I can hang out with Harry and Ron today**_. After cleaning herself up, she wore jeans and a shirt. She tied her hair to a messy bun, with strands of it framing her face.

She went down and walked to the great hall. She sat next to Harry, who was talking to Ginny about Quidditch. "Where's Ron?" she asked, and Ginny pointed at the far end table. She saw Ron and his girlfriend. She felt a pang of jealousy, but she told herself not to like him because he wouldn't like her back anyway.

As she ate her breakfast, she felt someone was staring at her. She looked around, and saw that the person was Draco. His grey eyes were boring into her brown eyes. It was creepy for her, because he looked so focused. Hermione broke the connection and got up to leave.

She opened the doors, and walked on the grounds. She sat underneath a shady tree, and threw rocks into the water. She sat back, breathing the cool air. "I wish I was paid to do this." She told herself, and took off her shoes. She went to the lake and dipped her toes in the water. The water was so calm, Hermione stood in the shallow part of the lake.

"Granger! Be careful, the giant squid might eat you!" a voice shouted, and she turned around. It was Draco alone.

"What? Are you following me now?" she asked, and he shook his head. She ignored him, and started kicking the water. Draco looked at her attentively, as if he was waiting for her to get caught or something. Suddenly, she felt something odd tickling her foot. She giggled, and soon she realized it was scaly. It was one of the creatures in the sea! Hermione wanted to run away but it was too quick.

The thing grabbed her leg, and she screamed. "_Help! Draco, help!_" she shrieked, and the thing was pulling her to the deep end. Hearing her scream, Draco lunged forward and took hold of her hand. He managed to pull Hermione back, but 'the thing' wouldn't let go of her leg. Hermione was all wet.

"_Diffindo!_" Draco yelled, and the hand got cut off. Hermione quickly pulled it out, and breathed heavily. "I told you to be careful." He said, and she shook her head. Without thinking, Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Draco." She whispered to his ear, and he was shocked that she called him by his first name. He didn't know what to do, so he hugged her back. "Thank you so much."

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter is done. I know I said that I'll update when I get three reviews but I can't help it. I just HAVE to update. So... Tell me what you think okay?**

**To all my reviewers **

_**Isadora**__**: You were my first reviewer and only reviewer so far! Thanks so much. D Hope you read my second chapter. I promise, I will make this story the best you've ever read! Ahhaha. Love ya loads.**_


	3. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

**IT's very importante.**

I'm stuck yo. I need help. Give me ideas. PLEASE! i dont know what to write. writer's block. AAAAH!

Do send me ideas either in the review thing or email me at Okays?

And Special thanks to:

**Isadora120, Tedd.E.Bare, hermioneangelfan, 128246328, dancinginmyknickers101.**

**I lalove you guys. And help me too! **


End file.
